Meeting in Parks
by Girl Of Mischief
Summary: "I may feel what you feel. I may look like you as well. But I will never be like you. I wouldn't stand by your side. Even if we were kin." I said through gritted teeth. "We will see." he said. Loki changed every thing I ever new about. He introduced me to truth I never new was real. And after that I could never escape. At least not mentally. My name is Mia Noldas.
1. The Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... Thanks for reading!**

I looked over my book and across the park. I had the feeling someone was watching me and I was correct. A man in a suit with a green silk scarf and some sort of walking cane or staff watched me from behind a bench. People were all bustling about at this time of day, yet he was only looking at me.

Earlier that day I had gone out in the morning to a local Cafe. The day was planned to be warm with some clouds so I planned to read in the park. It was sort of a habit to do something in the park on nice days from what happened to my family. I live in Massachusetts but at the time my parents and younger sister and brother lived in New Mexico. There was some kind of accident ending with their town in ash. The news said it was a fire that had caught and spread, but I I did not believe that. My family all died and if it was a fire they would have survived. My father was a fireman and a great one at that. He would have saved many lives if so. When my family and I lived together in New Mexico we would always visit the national parks , so after the accident I would commonly visit the park by my apartment.

After I got an iced coffee I hurried out the door and into the streets of Worcester. My apartment was in a good part of the city and it was lovely. Many good people lived here, including a famous man named Phil Coulson. He was known for being polite and very intelligent. The only thing was, most people did not know what he was famous for because it was top secret. While I was walking to the park I ran into him. We were pretty close but not too much. We rarely went anywhere together, just talked a lot when we met. But this time he was in a hurry and passed me with only a small glance. I ignored it and finally made it to my bench I always sat at. That was when I knew someone was watching me.

**Hey guys! I am really new to this so bare with me :) I am letting my ideas out so this story might not be the best. Chapters may be really short like this. Reviews? Thanks. :))))) And just to tell you all my chapters start getting longer at chapter 3. Please read! Thanks again.**


	2. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: Running

When I looked into his eyes my nerves sent a spark through my legs. I knew that I should run yet I was not moving. His eyes... they almost hypnotized me. He started walking towards me and I did not notice it. Finally, when he was almost to me, my mind came back to reality. I closed my book and ran down the path, opposite his direction. I left my coffee on the bench but I wouldn't care. After all I was being chased by a mass murderer. I recognized him from the news. He was said to be a murderer that escaped from jail. I did not believe what they told me either. He was to proper to have been a prisoner. Yet I could have sworn I saw the glint of malice and trickery in his blue eyes.

As I ran my scarf flew about my head. Luckily, that morning I had put my hair up into a high pony tail. At least that was not in my vision. I was running out of breath. I played soccer but that was pretty much it. If only I was more athletic. I noticed people staring at me as I ran through the park. I did not realize how big it was. I rarely walked the full length of it. I turned my head and saw Loki running after me. Perfect, I thought, rolling my eyes. He was easily catching up. I did not stand a chance. I looked back again to see how much time I had left. I did not have any. As I turned he ran into me and we rolled on the ground. He climbed on top of me pinning my arms down, looking into my eyes. My blue eyes locked on his ones. I could tell the color of his eyes were brighter than mine but that did not mean his personality was too. His hair was as black as crow's feathers but it glistened with sweat reminding me instead of a raven's shiny feathers. People started yelling and I saw them take out their cell phones. "What do you want?" I asked him with a sneer. He looked me up and down. "Well, darling, right now I need you." he said, just above a whisper. My eyes widened and I screamed.

**Second chapter after only one day. Yayyyy! I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And thank you TheOnlyOneEv1D for reviewing. Like I said last chapter , reviews please! They make me happy :) Also cheers to all of you that followed/favorited my story. Sadly, I may not post another chapter until after the holidays. I will be busy. Love ya guys!**


	3. My Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... Thanks for reading! While you read this chapter I would suggest listening to Don't mess with me by Temposhark. It just put me in the mood of this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 3: My Past**

I struggled against his grip. "Now, now, love." he said. "I do not think you are going anywhere soon." He stood and I took the chance to run. He caught me by the hair. "Come with me." he said. "Help!" I screamed looking around pleadingly. People were so fearful these days. No one would dare come over to help a girl like me. All I saw were a few people dial three numbers into their phones and talk hurriedly. Holding me by the neck, Loki walked me across a road and into an alley. He threw me against a brick wall. I looked up at him. He was at least 10 inches taller than me. It made him much more intimidating.

"Do you have any family?" he asked. _What kind of question was that?, _I thought. "No. Only close friends. My family, they were...they died." I answered tears welling in my eyes. "What do you care? Why have you kidnapped me?" I asked this time. "They were killed. Were they not?" he said not answering my question. "How do you know?" I asked hoping for him to answer this time.

"I killed them." he said with no emotion.

My breath caught in my throat. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You monster. I knew it was not just a fire that day. It was way more than anyone thought." I said in a growl. "How did you know that _my_ family died that day? And why did you have to kidnap me?" I asked.

"I saw it in your eyes while you read. The emotion of mourn was radiating off you. I could sense that the ones that died, you loved. And that they died in an attack in New Mexico. The only tragedy ever in New Mexico that ended with death was by me. Though, very few people's relatives died that day. I just happened to run into you. Maybe, by luck. If you need an explanation I shall make it quick. I am the God of Mischief. My brother is Thor. I sent something called the Destroyer to kill him so I could stay as heir of the throne. It ended with leaving ,what I assume was your hometown, in ash." he explained. Even though he was the one who just talked the most I was out of breath. "And you kidnapped me because I was intertwined with your past?" I said. " I took you because I need someone to accompany me. I have dealt with things alone for far too long. A companion is not _ exactly_ what I need, but more of what I want. You just happened to run into my path and I took the opportunity." he said, grinning wildly. He was psychotic.

I then realized that he said he was a "God". "You said you are a God." I said to myself. "Yes I did. And I do not lie. You must believe me. After all you did not believe the death of your family was so simple as a fire. You believed in something bigger. I was that bigger possibility. And you just happened to think correct." he said. "Now I am not telling you any more, other than that you are coming with me." I was going to speak but he tugged me along to quickly and I did not have the chance. I heard sirens and I was hopeful they would find us, but of course they wouldn't. I was screwed.

**Great! I was not planning to write another chapter tonight but I did. And it is longer than my others. Yay! Now I do not think they are really going to be ending up as a pair but you never know :) Please my lovelies, review! All I need is a simple "Great" or if you want, a longer note. Thank you all! And again, Thank you TheOnlyOneEv1D for reviewing!**


	4. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4: Fear**

Loki dragged me far down into a tunnel system and pulled me close to him. I stiffened as he put his mouth to my ear and whispered "Try to coöperate." I could feel him smirk against my head.** "**I am taking you to Germany. I need to...get something." "And who is taking us?" I said, annoyed. "I am." said someone. I looked up and saw a man carrying a bow and arrows, with electric blue eyes. "Do you have the helicopter, Clint?" asked Loki. "Yes, sir. We need to walk down here" Who I am assuming was Clint, pointed down the tunnel "and we will arrive in the lot with the helicopter. Let's make it quick because Coulson is getting a track on us." Loki started dragging me through the tunnel. His grip on my hair tightened as we walked.

I looked at Clint and saw him looking at me. His eyes looked almost artificial. Not like he had contacts, but just as if it was not his natural eye color. What made it clear that his eyes were not natural though, was the specific detail of them. The electric blue swirled around unnaturally causing a hypnotic look to them. I looked down at the ground avoiding his gaze.

When we made it to the end of the tunnel the sun blinded me for a few seconds. As my eyes adjusted I saw an enormous helicopter in the middle of what looked like an abandoned parking garage with the roof crumbled in. I struggled against Loki's hold as we got closer to the helicopter. I did not want to go with this lunatic.

Something snapped in me as I thought about never seeing my friends again. Never again... I took my hand and slammed it down on Loki's arm. I grimaced in pain as his hand pulled roughly out of my hair. Clint acted quickly and went to grab my wrists. I saw what he was doing and jumped out-of-the-way. I looked around as fast as I could, for an exit. I saw a crumbled wall to my left and ran to it. The surroundings were quite familiar when I made it past the building that surrounded most of the garage. I was just near Phil's office. "Thank the Lord!" I yelled out loud from desperation. My hopelessness faded as I ran two blocks down coming to the large office building. It is supposed to only be open to the workers. I rushed inside anyways.

A woman at the front desk looked up over her glasses. "Hey you are not supposed to be in here." she said sternly to me. Ignoring her statement I asked "Is Phil Coulson here?" "Mia?" I looked to my left and saw Phil coming out of an elevator. I squeaked in happiness, for there were no words to explain how happy I actually was. I dropped my book which I had been carrying in my left hand the whole time. Tears started welling in my eyes for the second time today. "Phil, Loki. He knows who I am. About my past. And I know what he is. Please...Help me." I said desperately. Phil looked at the floor. "God, why?" I heard him say to himself. He looked up and saw the tears streaming down my face. "Come." he said motioning for me. I walked over and he wrapped his arms around me in a fatherly way. "It'll be okay. I am a professional." "Emily, call Fury." he said to the women. "We are taking in a new recruit." "Thank you. Thank you." I whispered into his suit. I let go of him and wiped my eyes. I turned to pick up my book but froze in my place, as I found my eyes looking into the malicious blue ones I know oh so well.

**So, we are sort of getting into the midst of the plot. Like I said, Sort of. I think this story is going well for my first one. What do you guys think? My chapters are getting longer too. Yay! And Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you for reading my story. :)**


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 5: Friends**

Loki glared at me through the glass. His eyes looked back and forth between me and Phil. "Mia, move away from the glass." Phil warned me. Loki turned and walked away with a smirk and glint of mischief in his eyes. I could still feel his stare through the brick wall of the building. "So, How about we go to your secret organization?" I asked without turning.

**XxxXOXxxx**

It took about 2 hours but we arrived at Phil's work. The way we drove was farther west. We went through many small towns and a couple cities. For all I knew we were still in Massachusetts but I did sleep for the majority of the ride.

Phil parked his car in the back of one of the widest buildings I had ever seen. We climbed out of the car and I looked at the building. It looked to have at least 3 floors and several separate units. "Wow." was all I could say at the sight. Phil smiled. "Follow me. I have to sign in and put in pass codes so please try not to look." he said. "Yeah, Yeah that is fine." I said still mesmerized by the building. I followed Phil to a large set of doors with two guards standing by. Phil flashed his I.D to them and walked right through.

The building was full of wide hall ways which I suspected was why it was so wide. We climbed 3 sets of stairs and came to the top of the building. "I forgot to tell you" Phil said to me. "To keep you safe we need to get you on that." He pointed to the sky and through the clouds I could just make out a mass of black. The wind blew whipping my hair and shoving the clouds out of the way. My jaw dropped open as the sky revealed the biggest aircraft I could have ever witnessed. "It is called the Heli-Carrier." explained Phil. "We will take a jet to it."

As we flew up I had the worst nausea. I swore, my face must have been as pale as snow. Just thinking of that made me think of Loki. The pale of his flawless skin. His raven's feather hair. But all that perfect formed a monster. I did not know if he was ever something more.

The jet landed and I rushed out, trying not to fall over my own feet. I was greeted by a man in a black trench coat with an eye-patch over his left eye. "Good evening, Miss Noldas." He said out stretching his hand. I shook it. "My name is Nick Fury, director of this ship. Now, I heard that you have been in contact with Loki Laufeyson?" "Yes. I have.." I said. "My team and I will keep you safe. can lead you to your room". Fury said.

He handed me a small black object. "Fit this in your ear. If you need any help just press it and speak. If you are receiving a call it will buzz. Press it to answer." "Thank you" I said. "Mr. Banner, please take Miss Noldas to her room." Fury said to man standing near by. "Uh, sure." the man said.

I walked to the Banner guy and he took lead to the inside of the Heli-carrier. "My name is Mia."I said. "Bruce." he said shaking my hand. "So, why are you here?" I asked. He hesitated. "I am helping find the tesseract and Loki." "So, what? Did Loki steal this tesseract thing?" "Yes. We are tracking him by accessing any videos or photos in the world. But right now I am working on finding where he has the tesseract." "Oh." I said, not really feeling smart at the moment.

"It was nice meeting you" Bruce said, and he ambled off leaving me at my own free-will. The doors to my room were high tech, pretty much like the whole aircraft. They slid open and I walked inside. The room was mostly white except for a couple news articles hanging in frames on the wall. The articles were mostly on scientists discoveries so I did not bother. The room had a bathroom on the right and a dresser on the left. I looked inside the dresser and all my clothes were in it._ They must have prepared before I came,_ I thought.

I kicked off my shoes and fell on the bed. Today was a rush and I was exhausted. As I lay on the bed I pulled my scarf off thinking back to when I had been running from Loki. Now that I thought about it, that must have been the most interesting moment of my life other than my family's death. My life was so repetitive. I would wake up, go to a cafe, visit the park, go to visit a friend, come home to my apartment and read a textbook from school to keep my mind fresh. I then realized I had forgotten to visit my friend, Tom. His uncle lived in Germany and was having a banquet for his new company in the science business. He was world famous and I was supposed to come over to make seating charts.

"Damn it." I mumbled mentally face palming myself. Tom also had a bunch of money and had bought airplane tickets for a lot of our friends and neighbors to come to the banquet, including me. And I had left him with all that work and he was going to buy me a ticket to this party. I felt so bad.

Thinking about all this put a bunch of weight on my shoulders and I closed my eyes trying to rest it off. My mind slowly drifted away into nothingness.

**XxxXOXxxx**

_I stood in a crowd. Everybody's skin was glowing in a bright yellow tint. All the people held a glass of champagne and held another's hand. My own skin glowed brightly yet mine was more of a blue-purple tint. A women turned to her lover and smiled widely. I caught a glimpse of her eyes and they were a wonderful golden._

_A man stood up tall in the crowd. A shadow fell over the glow of the room. My mind started saying to run. Get away fast. I wanted to but I wouldn't. I had to see what was going to happen._

_The man help up a scepter and pointed it at me. "Kneel." he ordered in a sneer. I grimaced in pain from the feeling of a thousand daggers in my heart. I fell to my knees holding my chest. A glass shattered and the room went icy cold. I lifted my head enough to see that I had shifted into a world of frost and glaciers. _

_I looked back down and saw my reflection in a sheet of ice. My eyes were a blood red and markings covered my face. Someone flipped me over onto my back and I stared up at the man from before. I noticed now that it was Loki. His black hair caressed his own blue-purple skinned head. He was wearing black armor with a gold chest piece. He held me down with the tip of his scepter drawing some blood. His red eyes bored into my own. "My pet. This is what I feel." He whispered to me. A shiver crawled up my spine._

_A feeling of loss and anger flooded my brain. My back arched in pain as the emotions crawled their way through my limbs. "I may feel what you feel. I may look like you as well. But I will never be like you. I wouldn't stand by your side. Even if we were kin." I said through gritted teeth. "We will see." he said and drove the spear through my heart. I screamed._

**I loved writing the end of this chapter! And just to explain the dream, it was supposed to be that the golden people were the Asgardians and Mia looked like a Jotunn because Loki wanted her to feel what he felt. All the pain and emotions was what he felt inside but Mia still did not get it fully. That is why he said "We will see." The reason I included the Asgardians was that when the shadow loomed over them that was supposed to be Loki's hatred for them. So Tell me if you still do not get it. Thank you for the reviews, my lovelies! More please. :))**


	6. Germany

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 6: Germany**

My eyes shot open and I wretched over the side of the bed. I lay back down and let out a sigh. My breathing was heavy and I tried to calm down. I thought I had actually just gotten killed. It was so real.

I pulled the covers off of myself and climbed out of the bed. I opened the curtains, revealing a view of a small city below. I smiled thinking of when my friends and I would drive through Worcester and visit the Blackstone Valley Plaza. My mother used to work at a hospital there. The memories flooded back in a wave. My friends and I going to the bookstore. My younger siblings and I watching a movie at the cinema. It was all gone.

I pulled open a couple drawers in the dresser, rummaging through my clothes. I found an off-white blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. I topped it off with my scarf and a leather glove on my right hand. I slipped on my brown combat boots when I felt a buzz in my ear. I pressed and said "Hello?"

"Agent Noldas?"said what sounded like Fury.

"Agent?" I asked curiously.

"You are part of S.H.I.E.L.D now. We need you down in the conference room in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Bye."

I let go of the button and walked over to the bathroom. While I brushed my hair I thought. _I really have a meaning in the world now. I will go on missions. I will help people. _I smiled. This might be fun. It might not. I brushed my hair behind my ear, brushed my teeth, and made my bed. I walked out of my room and realized I had no idea where to go. "Good morning, Mia." said someone behind me. I knew that voice.

"Morning, Tony." I said.

"Fancy meeting you here , isn't it sunshine?" he said mockingly.

Tony and I new each other from meeting at a friend's party. I knew he had a very important job so I never bothered with becoming his friend. He would not stop though, with calling me and trying to hang out. Whenever I saw him he would give me puppy dog eyes. He liked me. I liked him, just not in that way. He was still one of my best friend's though. To me he was like a brother. I could never love him in the romantic way though. It would be to awkward.

I turned and jumped into his arms. "I haven't seen you in so long." I said.

He let go and held my hands. "This job has been holding me from seeing any friends."

Now it seemed that he excepted that I was more of a sister to him. "So, do you have any idea where the conference room is? Fury called me down."

"Yeah, I was heading there now. Most of the team is. This will be fun." he said with a grin. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me down the hallway.

We arrived 2 minutes late and everybody stared at us like we murdered someone. "Your late." Fury said.

"First day on the job, Director." I answered. I heard Tony snicker behind me.

I took a seat next to Bruce. Tony sat across from me. On my left was a women with flaming red hair and on Tony's left was a man with blonde hair.

"I called you all here because we have got a track on Loki. A photo was caught of him in Stuttgart, Germany. It has a seventy-nine percent chance of really being him. He was last spotted heading towards the center of the city. Natasha, you will fly Steve and Tony to get him. Make sure no one gets hurt."

"Yes, sir." answered the women next to me. Apparently, Natasha was her name.

He explained a bit more and all the while something nagged at the back of my brain. Then I remembered, Tom's uncle's banquet was being held in the center of Stuttgart.

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting Fury.

"Yes, Mia?"he said.

Everyone looked at me now. "My friend. Before all...this happened, I was supposed to help him with planning a banquet for his uncle. The banquet is being held in Stuttgart and I think that may be where Loki is heading. My friend's uncle is a scientist so, maybe, Loki heading there has to do with the tesseract. The bad thing is that there is going to be over fifty people there. They are in danger."

"Mia, I have a feeling today you are going on your first mission." said Tony with concern.

"Well." I said. "Get me some weapons."

**xxxXOXxxx**

I received two daggers, one to put in each boot. I put on a holster and stuck two pistols into it. I was quickly taught some combat moves by Steve who was the blonde man. I learned about how all of them were "super heroes" and what they were called. I was told about Clint Barton and of Bruce's anger issues. I surprisingly did not forget all the information by the time we were going to Stuttgart.

Tony had his Iron Man suit on in the jet and it looked very strange. What was even stranger was Steve's Captain America suit. Natasha, or should I say Black Widow, had on a full leather suit. I stood out from all of them though because I was still wearing what I put on that morning.

"Agent Noldas?" said Natasha from the front.

"Yes?" I said.

"We are going to land and drop you off because we need you as bait. We know Loki has taken an interest in you and the only way we can really get to him is with you. We will land in one minute."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

"We all will, Miss Noldas." said Steve, smiling.

**XxxXOXxxx**

The one minute passed like the blink of an eye and I was soon dropped off behind the banquet building. I walked to the front of it and saw that every body was wearing beautiful dresses and tuxedos. I walked slowly around waiting for something to happen, when someone grabbed me by the shoulder. "Mia?" asked someone.

"Tom? Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I did not come over." I thought of a lie quickly in my head "I forgot and then remembered this morning. I took the ticket and got to exchange it for another plane because I missed the first one. I did not have time to get a dress."

"But you had time to get two pistols?" he asked pointing at the holster.

"Safety first was what my father always said." Just saying that brought a tear to my eye.

"Well, I am glad you are here. Please come in." he said leading me in by the waist.

Tom led me through the crowd and to his uncle who was talking to many reporters. His uncle greeted me and told me all about his new company. He told how they had found the mineral iridium and that they were making some kind of computer with it. _Cool,_ I thought.

Tom let me walk around freely and I walked to a corner and pressed on my communicator. "Hey, Tony?" I asked

"What is it, Mia?" he buzzed in.

"Do you think Loki may want something to do with iridium? That is what this banquet is for."

"Maybe. You are doing great kid."

"Thanks. Bye."

I took my finger off the button and started walking back to the center of things. Before I could make it back to Tom I was shoved against a wall where no one could see me. "Nice seeing you here, my pet." said Loki, just above a whisper.


	7. Held Captive?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 7: Held Captive?**

"Why have you come here?" I asked in a sneer.

"Oooh. Gotten fiery, have you?" he said.

Really. Deep down inside. I was cowering in fear. But, while Steve taught me combat moves he told me "Never show your fear. It will only make your enemy feel they have won."

I was not too sure about Loki. It seemed as if he liked a challenge.

I looked him up and down. He still wore what he had on the last time I saw him. I then looked into Loki's eyes. "Answer my question."

"Well, darling. There is a little something I need to pick up. But first I need to get _permission_ to get to it." he said with a crazed look in his eyes. "Why don't you come to watch the show?"

He grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back leading me down a set of stairs to where Tom's uncle was giving a speech. A string quartet was playing in the corner and I recognized the song to be one of Franz Schubert's. He was one of my favorite composers. And this piece of music fit what happened perfectly.

Loki took his cane and flipped it to the round end. He hit a guard upside the head with it like a club. Most of the guests here I recognized as old friends. When they heard the collision a few of them screamed and backed away.

Loki dragged me along with him as he grabbed Tom's uncle. Most of my friends were staring at me instead of Loki, probably wondering what the hell I had gotten in to. Loki flipped Tom's uncle onto a statue centered in the middle of the room. Right now it looked more like a sacrifice ritual going under way. When Loki pulled out a small silver contraption I knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

I do not know how I knew but I did. My eyes widened in horror as he did what I predicted. The small instrument started spinning and he jabbed it down into Tom's uncle's eye. I grimaced in pain for him as I saw him twitch. Everybody was now screaming and running around like maniacs looking for an exit. Loki looked up in satisfaction with a sadistic grin plastered across his face.

A few friends of mine, including Tom, looked at me across the room. I knew they were thinking whether or not to leave me. I hesitated and out of instinct yelled "Run!"

Loki looked at me and to my friends. Another smile crossed his lips and he started walking towards them.

"Don't you touch them." I growled, trying to pull from his grip.

His grip only got harder as I tried. "And what then. If I touch them? Will you try to hurt my feelings with a sly remark. Because, Mia, I do not think you are capable of making a god feel pain."

I flinched as he said my real name. When he said it, it sounded like he was trying to cause me discomfort.

As we walked Loki's suit slowly faded, instead forming into golden and green armor. A gold horned helmet formed on his head making him look invincible. If I had not been an agent I _would_ probably have been cowering beneath him.

My friends eyes filled with fear and they ran outside like I ordered them too. I sighed in relief.

"What? You think that they are safe by running outside. Oh, darling, you have to think. The outside is even more dangerous than in." Loki said. My mind filled with terror.

As we crossed the street I prayed for Tony or Steve or someone to come. My prayers were interrupted by an explosion. I saw that Loki's cane had stretched into a long scepter and he had shot a police car heading our way.

I stood with Loki as he surveyed the terrified humans. I looked in awe as Loki doubled, tripled, then quadrupled himself to surround all the people.

"Kneel before me."he said

_He really wants this world dominated, _I thought.

All the people were freaking out even more by his doubles and they did not listen to him. I could see the irritation in his expression.

"I said..KNEEL!" he spoke, the last part in a yell.

Everybody quieted down in fear and slowly fell to their knees. This was something I could tell he both desired and repulsed. He desired the feel of being above everyone but repulsed the idea that it was this easy. _That may be the reason he has taken an interest in me,_ I thought.

He let go of my wrist and walked through the crowd. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he questioned. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled."

He turned to me. "In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." I said glaring at him. I knew my resistance made him crave my companionship more but I could not help it.

"Darling, there are no men like me."

"Sorry to let you down, but there are always men like you."

"Look to your young, people." he said, more towards the adults. "Let her be an example."

He walked over to me and I waited for the death blow. But what I expected did not come this time. Instead he grabbed my face in his hands and put his lips to mine. I resisted but he did not let go. I knew the kiss was not one of romance but I could not tell what it held. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Magic." he said with a smirk as if reading my mind.

I did not know what he meant until a shot of pain exploded in my head. "What did you do?" I asked straining to hold it together.

"You could say I expanded your mind. You may not kneel to me but I can make you. Now, that kiss will allow me to know where you are whenever I need to. And I can make you do whatever I like." he answered.

The pain was too much and I started to scream. He was getting into my head and I could not let him. I saw Steve land down behind Loki.

I heard him say "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Loki looked into my eyes one last time and turned around. I was still screaming and everything went black.

**xxxXOXxxx**

_I woke up and was standing in the middle of an ice world. I recognized this place. This must be a dream, I thought. The last time I was here, and the only time, was in another dream._

"_So, how does it feel to be under my power?" I heard a silky voice say in my ear._

_I turned and my eyes met Loki's. He was grinning._

"_Really, inside, I am resisting." I said._

"_Well, we see how well that is working." he said_

"_Is the magic allowing you in my dream?"_

"_No. I can do this whenever I like. Without..." He slowly walked over to me. And whispered in my ear, "the kiss."_

_I watched in horror as Loki's features changed into what they were the first time he was in my dream. His red eyes stared at me. And then it all faded away into a bright white light._

**xxxXOXxxx**

My eyes slowly opened and quickly met a bright fluorescent light.

"Morning, darling." I heard the voice say.

I quickly lifted my head and backed up into the farthest part of the room from Loki. My headache came back and I held my head in my hands. I looked around and realized that I was enclosed in a steel cage. With Loki.

"What?" I said confused.

"Well, my pet, while you were unconscious you went on a...rampage. The only place to keep you from hurting others was in here."

"Oh God." I said.

"Mia?" I turned and saw Tony walk in. "Is he giving you any trouble?"

"Uh, no. At least not right now." I heard Loki laugh behind me.

"I am sorry we had to put you in there. We just can not risk anything. Loki told us what he _did _to you. We are trying as best as we can to figure out how we can break the bind. I will be back later to check on you. You can always buzz in." He tapped his ear and smiled. He then turned and walked out leaving me with the devil.

I turned and leaned against the glass. I slowly slid down in exhaustion from everything going on in my head. Loki watched me in curiosity as I thought. _Was my mind being held captive by Loki? Was Loki really being held captive by SHIELD? _From what I knew, he did not give up that easily. I stared up at Loki who was now sitting on a ledge in the cage. A grin slowly spread across his face. _What was he planning, _I thought.

**Ugh! It took me all day to write this chapter. Writers block! ( MisLG already knows this :P ) And did you like my twist? No old German man but instead Mia took his place. And Loki kissed her! (well not romanticly) Enjoy! Oh and I may not post a chapter tomorrow. This writers block is killing me. Sorry :(**


	8. Family, Old and New

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I do not own any artists or songs I include in the story/author's note. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

_Tell me baby what's your story?__  
__Where you come from__  
__And where you wanna go this time?__  
__Tell me lover, are you lonely?__  
__The thing we need is__  
__Never all that hard to find.__  
__Tell me baby what's your story?__  
__Where do you come from__  
__And where you wanna go this time?__  
__Your so lovely, are you lonely?__  
__Giving up on the innocence you left behind. – Red Hot Chili Peppers(__Tell me__Baby__)_

**Chapter 8: Family, Old and New**

I woke up still in the steel cage. I had slid down and was now laying on the floor with my hand under my head. I rubbed my eyes and slowly dragged myself up into a sitting position.

"Wake up so soon?" I heard Loki ask. "It has only been a few hours. It is 1:00 A.M"

"How do you know?" I said squinting my eyes from the light. I saw him point his finger above my head and I looked around. A digital clock hung over the doorway. And I thought he used his magic to tell the time. I smirked as I turned back around to him.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Oh, don't you want to know." I said slyly.

"What I really want to know is how you are so held together." His eyes bored into my own.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your family is dead. You will probably never see any of your friends again. You are under a spell. And you are locked in a cage with a god..._the_ God of Mischief. "

A tear streamed down my cheek. I never really thought of all of that at once.

"Maybe I am wrong." Loki said, seeing my tear.

"No, you are not wrong. Not this time." I took in a breath. "My father always told me how to be tough. After _they..._ died, I mourned too much and thought back to what he said. I was close to have been diagnosed with depression. My friends, and what my father said, pulled me through in the end. I still see their faces when I dream. But now." I glared at him. "Now you have become like a parasite, creeping into my mind. Filling in every crevice with your silver tongued words and magic... I see you at night." I hugged my knees close to my chest. "What you are frightens me."

I thought I had seen Loki's eyes fill with sympathy for a moment. And then I realized what I had said. I was just speaking my mind. I said that what he _is_ frightens me. Not _himself._ _What does that mean, _I thought.

"You say what I am frightens you." he said. "Do you mean _this_?"

I looked up at Loki. His skin was now a blue-purple and his eyes had become a dark shade of red. Bumpy lines marked his face and hands. I saw frost collect on his lips and around his eyes. Just his presence made the cage's temperature lower.

"Partly." I said. "Why are like that?" I pointed to his skin.

"You really want to know?" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and lifted his head. He looked at the cameras inside the cage and snapped his fingers. The red lights signaling they were on, shut off.

"My home planet is Asgard. I later found that Asgard was not my birth place nor my real home. I was born in Jotunheim, world of the Frost Giants. Son of Laufey." He sighed

"Odin, my _adoptive_ father, kept my origin secret from me. The time I grew up was in a shadow under my _brother's _greatness! Thor was no more than an arrogant, reckless, god. He was strong but nothing else. He cared only for being victorious and not of what really mattered." he said in a hiss.

He explained to me of Thor's banishment, his rule, and his fall into an abyss. After all this I frowned, taking pity on him.

"I did not know..." I said.

"Of course you did not." he said getting angry. His Jotunn form started to fade. "You are just another mortal. Do not take pity on me for something of the past!" He must have seen my expression, which might have caused him to snap.

Loki stood now, walking over to me. I tried to back away but forgot there was glass behind me. He wrapped his hand around my throat and lifted me up, pinning me to the glass.

"You will never know what I truly feel inside." he snarled "You may guess, but the chance is that you would probably have made your trip to Valhalla before you even get close to being correct."

I looked over Loki's shoulder and noticed that the red light on one of the camera's had turned on. I was loosing c_onsciousness_ every second from the lack of oxygen. I would be blessed if any one was watching the camera right now.

My vision started blacking out as I heard heavy footsteps and a deep voice yell "Brother. Let Lady Noldas go!" I strained to create a smile. He said brother... It was Thor. I had no idea how he was here, but he was.

"And if I do not?" I heard Loki reply. Thor didn't answer but the pressure on my throat released and I was dropped to the floor. I sucked in air like a fish out of water. I rubbed my eyes and my vision slowly made it's way forth. I heard the whoosh of the cage doors opening and I was lifted and set down on the other side.

I warily stood up and looked into a pair of blue eyes. I could tell they were not Loki's for they held a happiness and worry that he did not have. "There, there. Are you okay?" I heard Thor ask. It was his eyes I was looking into.

"Yeah. I will be fine." I replied. I suddenly felt my feet move with out my control.

"Mia, where are you going?" Thor asked.

Not on my own I replied "I am still under a spell. I have to go back in the cage." I looked up at Loki. He was smiling maniacally. He was trying to coax me into the cage. Making me say those things to make me realize how dangerous I was. But I would not risk it. He just wanted to get at me.

I forced myself to stop and looked at Thor. I now got a good look at his clothing. It was similar to Loki's armor, but red and silver. I smiled. "Actually, I have had enough time spent with this god." I gestured to Loki. "I had an idea that I could stay in your room so if I was...acting oddly, you could restrain me easily." I looked back to Loki and his smile faded. When I looked to Thor I could feel Loki's stare.

A grin widened onto Thor's face. "Wonderful! We shall treat each other like siblings, little sister!" he boomed.

**Sooo..How did y'all like this chapter! Songs that inspired this chapter(I needed A LOT of inspiration, again because of writers block) are "Tell Me Baby" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Seven Devils" by Florence and The Machine, "Sadness Runs Through Him" by The Hoosiers, and "Trigger Happy Jack" by Poe. Listen to them and tell me what you think! ( not to be demanding :P) I had fun writing this chapter a lot. My favorite part is when Thor is like sooo happy that he has a roommate now and that he can consider her his sister because he has to look out for her. P.S. And the time when Fury comes in to speak to Loki passed when she was unconscious. Just to clear that up.**


	9. Emotion and Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I do not own any artists or songs I include in the story/author's note. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 9: Emotion and Realization**

Thor wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started to lead me out. Loki's stare followed me out the door of the room. When we stepped out a pressure released itself from my chest. _I must have been very nervous around Loki, _I thought. _Even more than I would think._Thor lead me down the hallway and we took a left. His room was surprisingly close to Loki's cage.

He opened the door for me and led me in. Luckily there was two beds, both big in size. The room was not unlike my room I had. But the only difference was that there was a gigantic hammer on the floor.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the hammer.

"That is Mjolnir. My mighty hammer." Thor looked at me with bright eyes. "Try to pick it up."

I looked at him curiously but walked over to the hammer otherwise. I cracked my knuckles trying to add show. I gripped the handle. It was wrapped in a soft, brown leather. It was comfortable to my touch and I was sure I would pick it up. _What was the big deal anyways,_ I thought. I tensed my muscles and brought my arms up. The leather slipped between my fingers and I tried again.

I looked at Thor and he had a triumphant grin. "What the heck?" I said, annoyed. Thor shook in laughter.

"Little sister, I am not surprised. That hammer can only be lifted by who ever holds Thor's powers. And I would think that I am Thor." he said.

"Ohhh, You are going to regret that." I said deviously. Thor looked at me oddly. Then before he could react I ran behind him and jumped on his back. He stumbled a little, but then before I knew it he was carrying me down the hallway. "Thor what are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." he chuckled.

"Oh god. I am going to die!" I yelled. He was running down the hallway's, swerving around agents before we ran into them. We ran through a couple doors and ended up in a room where all the Avengers were sitting.

"Hello." said Thor to everybody. I peeked up over his shoulder.

"Hi." I said.

"Thor, what have you been doing. We told you to _get_ Mia. Not practically _kill_ her." said Natasha.

"Well," he replied. "She is now my little sister. I will look out for her. Don't you worry." He smiled.

"Sister?" said Tony. I jumped off of Thor's back and walked over to Tony.

"Don't tell me you are jealous, Iron Man" I said questionably. "I mean if you want to be my brother too, that is fine. I thought you already were one."

Tony laughed. "Of course, sunshine." he said. "I am just glad you are okay. Loki really gave us a fright when we saw him strangling you."

"Yeah, but I am in good hands." I looked at everybody. "Now look. Is there a chance that I can have any more training? I really feel if I ever go hand to hand with Loki I am going to need more practice."

"I will train you." Thor said. "It will be great bonding."

"How about we train now." I said. I started walking back the way we came. I knew that the training area was a bit past Thor's room.

As we walked Thor would say the most odd things and I was cracking up. When we were walking by Loki's room he told me a story about how he broke a coffee mug in a cafe and I fell on the floor with laughter. Loki looked at me through the windows in his cage and smirked. My eyes started watering and Thor had to help me up. As he lifted me by my hands, my gaze met Loki's and my smile faded. He was looking at me in the most curious way as if he thought that this was the first time I ever laughed. _It was the first time I laughed in front of him,_ I thought.

I just shook my head and broke eye contact with him. Thor finally let go of my hands and looked at me in such a serious way that I started laughing again. He had to practically carry me to our room. When we made it inside he set me on my bed.

"Calm, little sister." he said. "You may loose consciousness again by laughing hard enough."

I smiled. "You are such a worry wart."

"What is this worry wart you speak of?" he asked.

"Oh, forget it. Can you wait outside? I need to get on some shorts."

"Of course. I will be out here." he said walking to the hallway.

**xxxXOXxxx**

"You probably just gave me...the most interesting...lesson of my life." I said taking in huge breaths. I was sweating and my muscles ached, but I learned the greatest skills I thought I could ever learn. Most of the moves Thor had taught me were what he learned in Asgard. He also showed me how to handle a sword. _I feel so warrior-like,_ I thought.

"Come back to our room. I want to show you something." he said taking my hand.

He led me down the hallway like a boy leading his mother to something in a store window. When we got to the room he sat me on the bed and told me to "Close my eyes."

I put my hands over my eyes. "Hurry up, Thor. I can not wait all day." I said excitedly.

I heard the brush of metal on metal and my hands were lifted off my eyes. Thor stood there holding a beautiful sword with a sheath. The sheath was attached to a belt. He threw the sheath on the bed, next to me. "Here, take a look." he said

I held out my hands, palms up and he set it in them. The sword's blade was polished with a glint of gold. The hilt was much like a medieval sword. It was the shape of a "T". The hilt was gold with green accents. The accents were of a serpent climbing up a hammer.

"It looks glorious.." I said, mesmerized. "Where did you get it?"

"It was just something I had around. The accent was a family symbol for Loki and I. I thought, since I have taught you Asgardian combat and _sword _techniques, that I should give it to you. You are part of the family now." He said, grinning.

I slipped the sword into it's silver sheath and hugged Thor. "Oh thank you. At least I have not learned how to use a sword for nothing."

"I am glad you like it. Now please excuse me. I shall see you in 3 minutes. I need to wash myself in the cleansing rains, you call showers."

I snickered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _How will he get all that armor off?, _I thought.

I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes. The few seconds were calming until I heard a yell from Loki's room. "Thor , I will be right back." I yelled to him and ran out the door.

As I ran through the hallway I wondered what the heck could be going on. I made it outside the room just soon enough to hear Loki say something that terrified me.

"I won't touch Barton." Loki growled. "Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams I'll split his skull!"

I saw that Natasha was the one he was speaking to as she turned her back on Loki.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim." he said.

"You are a monster." I heard Natasha say.

Loki laughed. "Oh, no. You brought the monster."

I was truly worried for Natasha. I knew she was a skilled assassin but I had never seen her show this much emotion. I walked in but stopped as I heard her say "So, Banner? That's your play?"

"What?" Loki said, surprised.

Natasha pressed the button on her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked." She turned and looked at Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

As she walked towards the door I leaned against the wall and laughed at what I just saw. Loki, the trickster, had been tricked himself. "Nice work, Agent Romanoff." I said. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

I gave Loki a grin as I walked out. He gave me ,what you could call, a death stare, back. I walked back to my room and changed into a S.H.I.E.L.D agent uniform much like Natasha's. I slipped back on my combat boots and threw my other clothes into a hamper in the corner of the room. Thor walked into the room. He must have gone somewhere when I had run out of the room.

"Hey, let's go see what every body is up to. Now that we have figured out Loki's plan maybe they got some more information on, well, anything as we do not need to focus on him now." I said to Thor.

I walked out of the room and heard Thor's heavy footsteps behind me. We walked in just as Bruce and Natasha were snapping at each other.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said.

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor said.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury said.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said

I mentally face palmed myself. Everybody was getting really out of hand. They were all arguing about the Tesseract, their powers, and "safety" of Earth. Tony was really getting on my nerves with all his snappy comebacks and I just wanted to punch Fury in the face. After a while I was getting really sick of the fight. I looked up and then saw Bruce holding the scepter. My heart raced as I saw Fury unhook his gun.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." I said cautiously. At that moment the computer in the room showed a signal of locating the Tesseract. Bruce started talking but I was distracted by a sound. I lifted my head to look at the ceiling and heard footsteps. The only thing was that we were on the highest level, so there could not have been footsteps. I was about to tell Thor but before I could say anything the Heli-carrier shook.

Just after that there was an explosion and I was thrown against a wall. I groaned and felt my head. There was a sign on the opposite wall and I read it easily. _That is good. No concussion,_ I thought_. _I quickly examined my arms. I had small cuts that were bleeding from broken glass. I rubbed my neck and when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I felt over my neck again. My hand brushed over a gash in between my left shoulder and neck. "Thank god it was not on an artery" I said out loud. But it was still bleeding, a lot.

I heard a voice in my ear. It was Fury. "It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

I pressed the button. "This is Agent Noldas. I copy."

I slowly stood up and looked around. No one was in sight. There was a hole in the floor where Natasha and Bruce should have been. Then I heard a roar. "Bruce." I said to myself. I quickly turned and ran back to my room. When I made it to the room I put my daggers in my boots, my pistols around my waist, in the holster, and my sword around my waist. I took a few deep breaths and ran to Loki's cage. I got there just in time to see Phil walk out of the shadows holding a gun.

I saw that Thor was in the cage and Loki was not. "Move away, please" Phil said.

Loki moved from the panel with his hands up. I then realized he was intent on dropping Thor. I saw Loki eye the BGF Phil was holding.

"You like this?" Phil said. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

I then saw Loki sneak up behind Phil. _But that is not possible, _I thought. At that mopent I remembered his doppelganger ability. I totally spaced out by thinking of that, not realizing that Loki had his scepter in hand. I looked up and saw him drive the scepter through Phil.

"Noooo!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes. I saw Thor's eyes start to water as well. Phil could not be dead. Not now. We need him. But he was dying. Loki's eyes met mine and he walked over to the panel. _He was also going to kill Thor, his own brother,_ I thought. I was to shaken up to even yell at Loki to stop. I just watched Thor drop down and he was gone.

"You're going to lose." Phil said. I looked up. A sad smile crept along my face. Phil still had his courage.

"Am I?" Loki sneered.

"It's in your nature." Phil said.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky." Loki said. At this, tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized this was all true. "Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack coviction." Phil said bravely.

"I don't think I am.." Loki began, but he was interrupted by being shot through the wall by Phil's gun.

"So, that's what it does." Phil said. I took the chance and ran over to Phil. I kneeled next to him and put a hand over his wound.

"Come on Phil. You can live. Just breath and do not die." I said.

"Mia, It will be okay. My death will toughen you up. You are going to be a great agent." he said

"But you can not die. You are like a father to me. Please don't go.." I put a bloody hand over my mouth as tears started flowing more than ever. I wrapped my arms around Phil.

"Goodbye." I said. I looked him in the eyes and saw the life start to fade out of him. I wiped the tears off my cheeks. I said a prayer for him and then turned. When I turned though, I did not make a quick exit. Instead I ran into a wall of green and gold armor. I backed up and put a hand on my sword. This should be good.

**I am sorry... I feel like this chapter went really slow and fast at times. I am also sorry that I did not update soon. A song that inspired this chapter is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. The next chapter may or may not be posted today or tomorrow. I am starting school again tomorrow and I will be like a wreck. So just bare with me. Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I do not own any artists or songs I include in the story/author's note. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 10: Powers**

"I still need a companion." Loki cooed.

"Yeah? Well you can find a new one. You have hurt me to much for myself to ever stand by your side." I hissed back.

"I have hurt you? You are not the one dying on the ground now."

I growled. "Do not _ever _mock him."

"What? Do you have a relationship with him?"

I looked at the floor. I did not want to see the look in Loki's eyes once he knew that Phil was like a father to me. I knew he would find out.

"Oh. He is a father figure." He said lifting my chin up with his scepter. "Looks like you do not have any more family, again." He sneered. "Your _brother _has dropped to his death. Your father is bleeding out. There is no one left."

"You may think that." I said. "But I have friends too, bastard."

I pulled my sword from it's sheath and knocked Loki's scepter away from my face. As I did so it sliced a a thin cut along my jaw. New blood dribbled down the side of my chin. I quickly lifted my hand to check my neck's wound for I had just remembered it. The blood had dried up against my suit, thank the lord. I turned my attention back to Loki and saw him lifting his scepter to knock me down. I sidestepped and elbowed him in the back, not hard enough to throw him to the floor though.

I was caught off guard as I went to block a blow from his arm, instead causing him to punch me in the jaw, where I bled. I held my chin in my hand trying to rub the pain away. I looked to see Loki's fist covered in my blood from the hit. That made me a small bit woozy, seeing my blood on his hands. He could kill me as easily as snapping a twig in two. He saw the fear in my eyes and smirked as he made his way towards me, arms swinging by his side. Before he could get out of the way I put the tip of my sword to his armor. He went to grab it then realizing it would slice open his palms if he did so. I pushed harder causing the leather he wore to stretch.

I smiled triumphantly as I backed him up. "How does it feel to be the subjugated?" I asked.I paused for moment, looking down in thought. _That sounded way to much like Loki. Please do not say he is rubbing off on me. _

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you have not won yet." I heard Loki say behind me. I then felt an arm wrap around my throat, causing me to have to lean my head into his shoulder. I strained my eyes to look at the Loki in front of me and saw it slowly fade with a grin on his face.

"A double." I murmured.

He laughed lightly. "Smart girl. Now if you really are smart you will come with me."

"And why would it be smart?" I asked sarcasticly.

"I think you can figure that out." He said with a grin.

His arm was still around my throat as we walked through the heli-carrier. He held the scepter's tip to my neck making sure I would not make a break for it. Bodies were strewn across the hallways and I almost closed my eyes. It was horrible for someone to do this. _And that someone just happens to have taken an interest in me, _I thought.

We walked through a couple doors out onto the landing area for the quinjets. He rushed me across the pavement and into the back of one of the jets. What I supposed was one of his 'mind slaves' climbed in the front and closed the back. There was only one bench along the side of the jet so I had to sit near Loki. He released his arm from around my neck and looked at me with warning in his eyes. I did not dare attack. I sat down glumly on the bench and leaned my head back onto the wall. _Tony, you better save me or I will not be happy, _I thought.

I had no clue as to where we were going. I figured that by now people must have cleaned up and noticed I was missing. _I hope nobody else is dead. _Also, I did not know where we were going so how would anyone find me? I let out a sigh. I guess I really was the inferior being in this situation. I had no control over what I could do right now. I was a murderer's toy. He murdered my family and close friends. I was his.

A tear formed in my eye and soon they were spilling down my cheeks silently.

I felt a cold hand on my chin and my head was lifted to look in Loki's eyes. He studied me for a few seconds. His eyes, although they saw my tears, showed no remorse.

"You have subordinated." he said. "You realize there is no other choice. No one knows where you are. You are mine, for I will soon be your king. And you may stand by my side, if you have chosen my companionship."

"You want me to change. To become cruel and lying. To kill people, just to know I am higher than them. I may have subordinated, but I still will not stand by your side." I snarled. _Maybe I have not fully fell on my knees,_ I thought.

Loki let go of my chin and stood. He walked closer so he was towering over me.

"Oh sweetheart. I love how you think you are not kneeling just yet. Maybe not mentally, my dear, but physically. And like you have said before, I will fill the empty cracks in your mind and you will eventually subdue."

It was like he had clearly read my mind. He probably did.

I tore my eyes from his gaze and stared at the opposite wall's window. All I saw were clouds. Blue sky and clouds. A peaceful setting for someone in a criminal's grasp. Tears still flowed freely down my cheeks. I just sat still, thinking.

_Maybe I should just join him. I can make a deal. I can make sure he hurts no more of my friends. They are all I have left. It is my only choice... _I started to feel a tingling sensation in my hands and I looked down. They started to glow an electric blue. A headache started forming on my temple and I closed my eyes.

Pictures started to form in my head. _Destruction, blood, tears. _I forced my shut eyes to open and saw Loki grinning at the sight of my hands. A pain like never before formed in my head and I screamed. _Mia,_ a voice said. It sounded female. _When you fall, we are here to pick you back up. You have powers, Mia. You are strong. _I finally recognized it. It was my mom.

_We have watched you and waited. _She spoke in hushed, hurried tone. _Mia, do not give up. In the end, you may rest. Fight on. Your powers. They are best kept to yourself. People can be killed just by your stare. Use it to your advantage. One look at a man will tell you all his secrets. They may help you when in need. Mia, you are powerful..._

It sounded as if she was going to continue but there was sudden calmness in my mind. All reality seemed to disappear for a split second... Then the screams started again. Pain rang through my limbs as I saw the blue slowly crawl over my skin like veins. I stared down in horror not seeing the figure kneel beside me.

I flinched as I felt someone's nail trace softly over my blue vein-like lines. I looked up and saw Loki was the one. He looked up as well and locked eyes with me. I saw his eyes slowly look at my neck and he brushed my hair away, this time tracing my neck. _The lines must be spreading across my body, _I thought. Loki's hand suddenly gripped my neck and I stiffened. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I know about your powers." he said. I closed my eyes in fear, thinking of what he might use me to do. I did not want him to hurt other people with me. Loki's grip let go all of a sudden and I heard a loud thump on the wall across from me. I opened my eyes and saw Loki against the wall. He grimaced in pain, then started to laugh. "I knew you were the one. I could feel the vibe of your power in that park. I knew immediately that the psychic ones in Puente Antiguo were your relatives. I just had to wait and my patience has rewarded me. I have gained a weapon worth using."

I stood up, holding my hands out in front of me in defense. "I will not be used to hurt others. These new found powers of mine. I never even knew about them and the first thing I do with them will not be evil."

"But you could do great things if you were on my side." Loki said, standing up.

"I could still do great things on the side I am on now." I retorted. He started to walk over to me and I focused my mind on keeping him away from me. This time it was not getting through. A smirk crept along his lips and then I remembered it.

The kiss. He could control me.

**I am so sorry this took way too long to update. I literally just never got to opening the story up in a while. I finally have a plot rolling in my head as you might me able to tell. Please do not give up on me! I will try to update sooner. I love you all that are still reading!**


	11. The Earpiece

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story. I obviously do not own Marvel either. I do not own any artists or songs I include in the story/author's note. I wish I owned Loki, but I do not... I do own Mia. She is my own OC. :)**

**Chapter 11: The Earpiece**

He smirked and my eyes started getting heavy. "Go to sleep. You need to rest those powers of yours. I need you at your best when we take New York." He said. I knew he was controlling me. I slowly fell to my knees. "No, no. I can't...hurt..." My mind started to drift off. The last thing I saw were Loki's shoes.

**XxxoxxX**

_Blackness and voices. My family. They taught me. My powers were extraordinary, they said. Use them for good. Help them. The people. He will use you, they all exclaimed in unison. "I miss you." I said."We died to protect you, Mia" they finally told me. "If we hadn't, he would have found you sooner. He would have found you when you were not ready. You are ready now. You can protect yourself on your own. We love you, Mia." "Don't leave me!" I yelled. "Not again." They spoke once more, this time as if they were right next to me."We will always be here. Remember that we will pick you up when you fall down. Save your friends. We are proud of you. Save the world."_

_I looked far into the blackness and saw what seemed like four, white figures standing together. The whiteness of them got brighter and brighter until I was blinded. I tried covering my eyes but doing that I realized my skin had taken on it's strange glowing, blue veins. Covering my eyes just made me see blue instead of white. The blue overcame my senses and I fell into a peaceful state._

_And then screaming filled my hearing._

**XxxoxxX**

I bolted upright and not realizing I was high up, fell off the bench I had been sleeping on. I fell right on my back and groaned in pain. I sat up on my elbows and looked around. I was still in the quinjet and Loki was sitting on the bench I had fallen off of. "How did I get up there." I asked in a grouchy voice.

"I picked you up." he said, blandly.

I thought about what had happened. _I mentally threw Loki against the wall, _I thought to myself, remembering. I chuckled softly, getting off track of what happened. I saw Loki looking at me strangely and my smile faded. I shook my head and got back on remembering why I fell asleep. _Oh yes, _I thought. _He did it. He can still control me. I have got to fix that._

"Something cross your mind?" Loki asked, seeing my expression.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Uh...no" I lied. He couldn't know that I was planning to revolt against his power, because if he did know he might as well use his scepter to put me fully under his control.

I jumped slightly when I felt a buzz in my ear. I lifted my hand and felt my earpiece. I had totally forgotten about it! "Would you mind if I went to the bathroom?" I asked, innocently.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Not at all." He replied.

I quickly stood up from the ground and hurried over to the bathroom in the back of the quinjet. Luckily the buzzing had not stopped before I got in and I answered desperately. "Hello?" I whispered. "It is Agent Noldas. Are you there?"

"Mia? Oh, thank god you are safe. I was worried sick." said the voice on the other end.

"Tony!" I half whispered-half yelled. "I need you to save me. I..." I trailed off, wondering if I should tell him about my powers.

"What is it? Mia, we are tracking you now. Tell me what you were saying."

I sighed and explained everything to him in as little time as I could. "Now I don't have time for a reaction, Tony. Loki is planning to use me and my powers to help take the world. If you don't get to me soon enough, New York is going to be in flames. It is his first target."

"That is it!" He exclaimed on the other end. "Thank you. We know where you are heading. We will find you in no time. Hang on. We will get you. Do not worry."

My attention was averted for a second as I heard someone knock on the bathroom door. "Mia, you have been in there for a while. What are you doing?" Loki asked on the other side.

I thought of something quick to say so he would leave. "What do you think I am doing? Go away." I smiled to myself, thinking of the reaction he might have had.

I heard a small huff of annoyance on the other side and footsteps walking away. "Good one." I heard Tony say though the earpiece. I snickered, quietly.

"Hurry on finding me." I said.

"We are. See you soon." Tony said and then the line went dead.

I sighed in relief, knowing that Tony was looking for me. I flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet, washing my hands to have the effect that I was in there to actually do what bathrooms were made for. I wiped my hands on a towel and opened the door. Before I could say a word to Loki, someone covered my mouth from behind. I realized that Loki was nowhere to be seen so I suspected it was him behind me.

I mumbled a couple uncomprehensive words. "Shh. Sh." He said to me. "Now, I can't let you try to make a break for it when we land, so sit tight and do not move." He pointed to the bench. I looked over at it, waiting for him to let me go, but he didn't. I did not know what he wanted until he jerked my head back roughly so he could look me in the eye. With his hand still covering my mouth he ordered more than asked "Agree?" as if I could actually answer him with words. I looked at him, then slowly nodded.

He was loosening his grip but before I could move away, he spun me around to face him. "Do not think on pulling any tricks." he sneered. _He really is serious about this whole 'world domination' thing,_ I thought. _What other reason would there be for his rough commands on making sure me, and my powers, do not escape from his reach?_

I nodded quickly and pulled away from his grip. When he left the room to speak with his 'mind slave' pilot a weight suddenly lifted from my shoulders. I sighed. I guess that whenever I am in his presence I am extremely tense. Who wouldn't be, though. He was a god. The God of Mischief.

I sat down on the cold bench and placed my hands on either side of myself. I looked through the window of the quinjet and finally saw tall buildings below us. I knew that Loki told me to sit still but I had to see farther out. I looked over at the door to the pilot's chamber to make sure Loki was not coming. He wasn't, so I stood up quietly and made my way over to the window. I gripped the rims of it and peeked out as far as I could. We were in the midst of clouds so I could barely make out the buildings below anymore. I could tell it was a large city, though. And Loki just happened to have mentioned that we were heading to a big city. We were above New York.

"I am sorry" I whispered, as if all of New York could hear my apologies for what was coming their way.

**I don't know whether this chapter is good or not :/. Writer's block was horrific when writing this. I hope to put up the next chapter soon. I have not even started that one, though. Well, thanks for reading, otherwise! :)**


End file.
